


【嘉也】生日快乐

by Justamoon



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamoon/pseuds/Justamoon





	【嘉也】生日快乐

1  
十点二十

焉栩嘉才发现刘也不在别墅。

坐在床边交叉着双手，头低低的垂下去，整个人没有半点即将成年的喜悦。

他找了整个别墅，甚至挨个跑了之前刘也陪他玩儿滑板的地方，都没看到人影。

心里的滋味说不上来，像是突然被告知最期待的礼物半路运输时不见了，委屈和生气同时涌来，少年红了眼眶。

伸手用棉被死死裹住自己，一动不动，背上出了一层薄汗，他试图用闷热来减少心里的酸涩，让自己好受点。

“嘉嘉”赵磊伸手拍了拍被子，他实在不忍心看到焉栩嘉这个样子“我知道也哥去哪了”

焉栩嘉听到这句话蹭的一下坐起身，急切的开口“他去哪了？”

“我说了你不要生气哦”赵磊有些犹豫，他知道焉栩嘉的脾气，但是话已经说到这份儿上了，不说是不可能了，只能让对方做好心理准备“我也是不小心听到的，闻闻今天晚上约了也哥出去”

“去哪？”焉栩嘉警觉的问出口，吓了赵磊一跳。

“酒。。酒店”吱吱呜呜的回答。

“哪个酒店？几号房？”焉栩嘉从刚才开始积压的委屈此刻全都化作烦躁和怒火，慢慢的上升，在脑中沸腾。

“江景，0923”赵磊声音越来越低，他觉得焉栩嘉的目光快要把自己烧出两个洞。

2  
焉栩嘉随手给自己扣了顶帽子，拿起手机就往外冲。赵磊在身后一脸担忧的交代“嘉嘉，慢慢来，别冲动”

焉栩嘉坐在的士后座，不停的给刘也打电话，一次。没人接。。两次。没人。。。三次。四次  
他把手机攥在手里，用力捏住，生气的锤了一下车门。

驾驶座师傅被他这一下惊到了，无奈这人此时周遭温度都比别人低几度，他也没敢开口，只从后视镜里瞅了两眼。

焉栩嘉知道翟潇闻对刘也的那点儿小心思，他在地下练舞室撞见过好几次，翟潇闻把刘也堵在墙角索吻，或是刘也自拍时，嬉笑着挤过去，翟潇闻就是这样，恨不得让全世界都知道，让所有人都嫉妒他。

但他还是没跟刘也发展到最后一步。

焉栩嘉没想到翟潇闻这么过分，竟然在这个档口把刘也叫走，他也没想到，刘也竟然真的跟他走了。

想到这儿又有些沮丧。

3  
人站在酒店大堂时才冷静下来，焉栩嘉郁闷的搓了搓脸:我来干什么呢？我要以什么身份质问他？现在上去是要现场观摩一场活春宫给自己找气受吗？  
转念又一想:翟潇闻现在把刘也带走，就是想让自己心灰意冷，现在不去，以后更没机会了。

伸手摁了电梯，手插在兜里盯着电梯层数跳动。

“叮——”到了。

本来还在想等人开门要准备什么措辞更有气势，没想到门就是虚掩着的，这俩人心也是够大，倒是帮他省了事儿。

抬脚踢开门，反手锁上，看着沙发上，地上扔的乱七八糟的衣服，鞋子。焉栩嘉心里的火苗又蹿起几寸。

深呼吸，抬手摁下卧室门把手。

满屋子的气球和迎面而来的彩带让他愣在原地。

始作俑者光着脚跑回床上坐好，眼中还带着得逞之后的狡猾笑意看着门口愣住的人。

他伸手扯了扯头上有些歪掉的红色蝴蝶结，开口“生气了吗？快过来呀”

焉栩嘉显然还沉浸在震惊中，刘也下床踮着脚走到他面前，抬头亲了亲小孩的嘴唇以示安慰，然后搂着他的脖子，使劲儿一跃，赤裸的双腿勾着他的腰，伸手取下他的帽子随手一扔，继续加深这个吻。

焉栩嘉怕他摔下去，赶紧伸手接住，双手掂着他的臀瓣，轻轻揉捏。搂着人慢慢往床边走去，然后俯下身把人放在床上，伸手扯了扯他头上的蝴蝶结，面无表情的开口“这个的意思是，你是我的生日礼物？”

刘也看着他的表情，有些心惊，满脸讨好的笑着“对，满意吗？”

焉栩嘉抬手边脱掉上衣边回答“当然满意，但是对于这个惊喜，也得惩罚”说着直接把人按在床上，俯下身毫不怜惜的啃咬着唇瓣，一路下来，刘也的脖子，肩膀，胸口全都是焉栩嘉留下的牙印和吻痕。

他把刘也翻个面儿，让人跪在床上，伸手掰开白嫩的臀肉，让身后的小穴毫无遮掩的暴露在自己眼前。

刘也事先已经做好了扩张，小穴一张一合，穴口还留着润滑剂的味道。

焉栩嘉脱掉下身的束缚，让自己下身的挺立在穴口摩擦，故意不急着进去。

刘也扭了扭腰催促“快进来啊！你干嘛呢”

身后使坏的人用肿胀的硬邦邦的性器戳了戳他白皙饱满的臀肉，笑着开口“说求哥哥干我，否则我就不进去”

刘也能把自己当成礼物送给他已经是突破他的极限了，让他叫焉栩嘉哥哥，简直痴心妄想。抬腿就要下床又被人掐着腰摆好姿势。

焉栩嘉俯下身轻轻咬着他光滑的背，伸手捉住他身前的欲望，轻轻的套弄，直磨的人要流眼泪。

他又催促着开口“叫不叫”

刘也难受的呻吟出声，哼哼唧唧的开口“呃啊。。哥哥。哥哥干我”

“遵命”焉栩嘉带着满足的笑，挺着胯长驱直入。

他死死的扣着刘也的腰舒服的皱了皱眉，扩张过的小穴湿滑又温暖。伸手拉着刘也的胳膊把人从床上拉起来，让他跪着靠在自己上半身上，伸手抚摸着他胸口已经被凌虐过一番挺立的乳头。然后开始卖力送着胯。

刘也被他激烈的动作干的叫出声“嘉嘉。。啊嗯。。慢。慢一点。。”

随后扭头看着焉栩嘉送上吻“嘉嘉，生日快乐”

焉栩嘉搂住他的腰，捏着下巴加深这个吻，身下的动作也越来越快。

急促，又窒息的吻带着两人直达顶端。

4  
酒店电梯拐角

戴着帽子的人双手抱胸靠在墙上，片刻后，带着笑意走进电梯。

“叮——”

刘也放在桌上的手机收到一条微信。

“哥，记得欠我一次哦🐧”

END.


End file.
